Jin Kisaragi
'''Jin Kisaragi '''is a character in Imperial Saga. He is a citizen of the Kingdom of Amestris, and holds a Commander role. His rank is Major. Personality The first thing that most people notice about Jin is that he is a very cold individual. To the casual observer, Jin is an impassive and ruthless man. He's a member of the Imperial Guard and the named heir to the Kisaragi family, which means he has a certain role to fulfill in society, and he's a veteran of the Ikaruga Civil War. This is a man who, in said war, fought an entire legion of Ikaruga's soldiers singlehandedly for two days and won. All of these facts have led to the personality he bears. In Jin's case, though, this coldness tends to manifest itself in negative treatment of others. He rarely treats others with respect, viewing most of humanity either as below his station and thus insignificant, or as above him and with resentment. The Ikaruga Civil War has also left Jin very cynical and jaded. He has all but given up on the world he lives in, largely because of what the authorities have done to it. However, this disgust with the current state of affairs also gives him the motivation to do something about it. Jin is an embodiment of order, made to counteract Ragna, who is destruction incarnate. But rather than uphold the current order, Jin intends to tear it down and rebuild a new, proper order. He wants to see the world adhere to what he believes are proper order and justice, and when Jin has a goal in mind, he displays tremendous motivation. Despite his problems with the current hierarchy and his disdain for camaraderie, Jin has a lot of skill as a leader. As a major, he leads his own division, and though he tends to shirk his duties, he does know how to lead. It was something he picked up in the way he was raised -- the Kisaragi family has little to no blood ties and instead adopts children who show exceptional talent from around the world and trains them diligently. He's also been named the Kisaragi heir, so those leadership skills are all the more important. Jin does have a softer side, but he only shows it around specific people. The only two people who Jin genuinely cares about are Ragna and Tsubaki Yayoi. He can grow to respect others, but he will rarely treat them well. Background Jin was the second of three siblings who were all orphaned after their village was raided by bandits. All three of them were taken into an orphanage run by the local church. There, the three children began to grow up, and led peaceful lives. But then the youngest, Saya, fell ill. This led to the eldest, Ragna, devoting all of his attention to her. Jin, being a rather needy younger brother, grew to resent Saya for taking Ragna's attention from him, and began to bully her when Ragna's back was turned. This all changed one day when Saya handed him a katana. This katana was Yukianesa, an Artifact of fearsome power. (At this point Saya had been used as a puppet by one Yuuki Terumi to get at the person who had the best chance of interfering with his plans.) Once Yukianesa was within Jin's grasp, it exerted its influence over him, causing him to attack Ragna and raze the orphanage. After this, the three siblings were separated, and Jin's memories of the incident were hazy at best. After this, he was noted for his magic potential and adopted into the noble Kisaragi family. The Kisaragi family was a high-ranking family known for adopting children from across the empire who have been shown to have potential for magic use. Jin was one such child, and he was sent to school to learn to be a soldier. He graduated from school as his class's most distinguished student. Immediately after, he was thrown into a conflict when a region of the empire rebelled. Jin was sent in, commanding a brigade, and crushed the rebellion, even killing the leader of the rebellion personally. However, he has no memory of killing the leader, thanks to Yukianesa. For his efforts, he was decorated with military honors and promoted two ranks, to major. It was after this uprising that Jin began to become disillusioned with the current order. He saw a number of other warriors capable of ending the war, but failed to do so, be accused of crimes they didn't commit and endure mock trials. This also marked the beginning of when Jin began to shirk his own duties, typically wandering off and simply not being where he needs to be. Combat Style Jin fights using a combination of hand-to-hand techniques and iaijutsu. He's agile, not afraid to get himself dirty, and uses his sheath just as much as he does his blade. When he does draw his blade, he immediately sheathes it again. Jin's sword, Yukianesa, also grants him control over ice. Using it, he can freeze opponents, launch swords of ice from a distance, create a fast-moving ice platform to ram foes, and launch waves of ice. Role in the Game Jin serves as a major in the Amestrian military. He was chosen by King Bradley to attend Winter Court alongside him. At Winter Court, Emperor Terenas Menethil outlined a number of problems within Dagaria, one of which was the infamous criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge. Jin, acting under Yukianesa's influence, eagerly volunteered himself to hunt Ragna down. However, Jin proved insufficient to carry out the order, as he was unable to defeat Ragna in combat. Eventually Bradley sent an order to return, but Jin ignored it in order to pursue Ragna. Jin's travels brought him to the town of Stratholme, which had since been turned into a deserted town with tremendous spiritual turmoil. It was at this site that Jin began to resist the urges of Yukianesa.